


The ride of your life

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Motorcycle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict promises his girlfriend the ride of her life - and makes sure she gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ride of your life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction and I have given it my best. I appreciate criticism but please, be gentle.
> 
> Lovely lady on facebook, whoever you are - thank you for inspiring this story with a sassy comment on a picture of Benedict in his motorbike gear.
> 
> Writing this - and posting it here - called for a lot of encouragement. One kindred spirit was willing to give it all. Thank you! x

"Prepare to be satisfied beyond compare tonight", the text had said. 

Waking up to these words had left me feeling giddy with excitement all day. I spent most of my time at work wondering what pleasures would await me and left the office as soon as I could. The thing is, Benedict never fails to keep a promise. So I wasn't at all surprised to find him waiting for me in front of my house, with a large gift box in his hands and smiling broadly. I ran up to him, throwing my arms around him to steal a quick kiss before eyeing the box curiously. 

"Let's go inside first, then you can open it."

After I had closed the door behind us he handed me the box, which turned out to be heavier than I expected. I removed the ribbon and lifted the lid carefully. On top of another box lay a note. It read: "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" I blinked my eyes, puzzled and looked at my suddenly very amused boyfriend. "Go on," he said, "you have to open the other box now."  
So I did and after some more nervous fumbling held a scarlet motorcycle helmet in my hands. I gasped, trapped somewhere between excitement and utter shock. Ben, who as I realized now had been staring at me the whole time, wrapped his arms around me and put a soft kiss on my forehead. 

"You're not going to chicken out of this now, are you?" he looked at me letting the tiniest hint of disappointment come into his voice.

I was quick to reassure him: "No, definitely not! I just didn't expect this to happen so soon. Mind you, it was only yesterday that I told you I've never ridden a motorbike before."

"Well, you won't ride it yourself, obviously", he teased, "being as clumsy as you are." 

I aimed a fake punch at him which he avoided playfully before holding me close again, almost desperate this time. 

"I will need you to hold on very tight, do you understand? I can't have anything happen to you. I love you." 

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and just stared at him. Those beautiful eyes that never seem to be quite sure which colour they want to be, looked down at me full of love and desire. I tipped my head back slightly to make it easier for his lips to meet mine. Our kiss, tender and timid at first, soon became more passionate as our tongues met and slowly fell into their delicious dance. As I tugged his shirt from his jeans and started to run my hands along the soft skin of his back, Benedict broke the kiss, panting. 

"Love, don't. If we start this now we're never going to leave.", he breathed against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He took me by the hand and lead me to my wardrobe, helping me choose something safe to wear. I got dressed, picked up my helmet and we left the flat. 

Now, once again taking my hand in his own he guides me to his motorbike. Looking at it closely I'm not even sure how to get on this thing without making a complete fool of myself. It's too late to pull back now. Benedict takes the helmet out of my hands, gently putting it on my head. He smiles at me, then kisses the tip of my nose before closing the visor. 

"Are you okay?", he asks. 

I nod, feeling the excitement grow. He puts his helmet on and gets on the bike, tentatively padding the empty space behind him with one of his gloved hands. I obey and snuggle up close to him, hearing him shout to hold on tight again, shortly before the engine roars to life beneath us. I wrap my arms around my boyfriend's body and feel utter bliss at the vibrations going through me and the pressure of his strong back against my chest.

We drive slowly at first, trying to avoid as much of the city's traffic as possible. Getting closer to the countryside the streets become less crowded and Benedict does his best to impress me with his driving skills. The faster he goes, the more lightheaded I start to feel. I have to close my eyes as the landscape flies past us and rest my head against his shoulder. In an attempt to keep them warm I sneak my right hand inside the front of his leather jacket, burying it in his scarf and slowly push the left one underneath his shirt as far as I can reach without exposing his skin to the headwind. I feel him shiver at the touch. Slowly, I start to move my fingertips along the warmth of his flesh, losing myself in the sensation completely. 

I realize we’re slowing down and then stop moving altogether. I open my eyes to find myself in the middle of nowhere, open fields as far as I can see. Benedict indicates I should get off the bike which I do, noticing too late how unsteady my legs have become from the ride. He is there in time to stop my fall, embracing me with a chuckle. As I lean on him he removes our helmets and helps me sit against the bike. 

"What did you think you were doing there, young lady?" he mock-scolds me as he runs his hands along the sides of my body and presses his lips against the sensitive skin below my ear. I shudder and fail to suppress a moan. "So this is what you were after" he whispers as he trails kisses down my neck. "It's a bit unfair, you know, tempting me like that when I can't touch you.", he smirks. "Better keep your hands off me now. I promised you the ride of your life. I'll make sure you get it. Close your eyes for me, love."

He reaches under my blouse and I can feel one of his strong hands softly pressing against my back while the other caresses my belly, before moving up to cup one of my breasts, skillfully teasing the nipple through the fabric of my bra. I squirm under his touch, gasping slightly as I feel him tenderly sucking and nibbling at my lower lip. It is getting harder to resist touching him. I feel him kneeling down in front of me and allow myself to catch a quick glimpse, just in time to see him pushing up my blouse. As I watch him freeing my breasts, teasing them with featherlight touches of his lips and flicking his tongue against my now hard nipples, I lose any resolve not to run my fingers through his hair. Without looking up, he takes my wrists and brings my hands down to the collar of his leather jacket. I hold onto it, grateful not to be denied the contact completely. I close my eyes again to feel, just feel, every touch, every kiss this gorgeous man is leaving on my body. I can feel the desire in me rising, wishing to feel him everywhere, longing for him to bury himself in me. He starts to unbutton my jeans and, pushing them down to my thighs, brings one of his hands straight between my legs, firmly stroking me through my panties. Looking around us I suddenly become very self-conscious.

"Ben, wait. Don't.. not out here!" My voice barely a whisper while I try to pull him up to me by his collar. "Please!"

He snarls, trying to resist at first but giving in after pressing a kiss on my navel. "Been close, darling? There's noone around to hear.." 

"That's not.. okay, a little, maybe. But can we please find a place with a bed because I can't do this standing up." 

He snorts, readjusts my clothes and hands me my helmet to put it on. In an attempt to hide what he’s doing, he turns his back to me. I cannot hold back a grin as I see him struggling to make himself more comfortable in his now rather tight trousers. As I take my place behind him he shouts "Be careful how you sit, love. And no teasing this time." Initially confused by his warning, I gradually start to understand as I feel the vibrations of the bike against my core. I squirm on the seat, trying to avoid the stimulation but Ben leans forward, forcing me to follow him, pressing myself harder onto the leather in the process. I can almost feel his triumphant smile, as I start to tremble, giving in to the glorious sensation running through my body. My breathing goes ragged as I concentrate on the hum of the engine going straight to that sweet spot between my legs. Just as I am about to come apart, we pull up in front of a cottage. Ben turns around to put his arms around me while I shamelessly grind against the seat of the motorbike, letting my orgasm overwhelm me.

I let him take off my helmet and feel myself blushing under his interrogating eyes. "Well, I assume you enjoyed the ride?" Still unable to form complete sentences I breathe "Yes!" against his neck.

"Come on then, let's go inside. Didn't you want a bed for some reason?" He kisses my temple and carries me into our home for the night. 

 

"Am I allowed to touch you now?" I ask as I lean over his naked body, propped up against the pillows. 

"Wherever you want to, my love." is his only response before he closes his eyes to relish in my caresses. 

Instead of pouncing on him right away I sit back on my heels staring at the magnificent man in front of me. As I marvel at the veins on his arms, Ben looks at me through one eye. "Baby, are you alright? I'm starting to feel rather lonely down here." "Sorry.. I was.. merely.. enjoying.. the view.", I muse as I lean in to plant kisses all over his perfect face. He pulls me down to lie on top of him and as we kiss the brush of his fingertips against my back makes me moan, urging him to go on.

I touch him wherever my hands can reach and run my tongue over his warm skin, slowly making my way down to give his erection the attention it calls for. Cupping the tip with my mouth and running my tongue over the small opening, I can taste his desire. Taking as much of his length into my mouth as I can manage, I suck him, hard, further aroused by his deep groan.  
I bring my hand down between my legs to touch myself, making sure Ben can see what I’m doing. His eyes widen as I move my hand, now wet with my own longing, down to his cock to grip it tightly, stroking until I see his eyes losing their focus.  
Sitting down on his lap I bend down to kiss his lips, gently sucking at his tongue while I hold myself steady with my hands pressed against his chest. The feeling of my wet centre repeatedly sliding over his length causes him to moan my name. His eyelids flutter as I continue moving against him, leaning in to suck one of his nipples. He brings his hands down to my hips, gently pushing them up. Confused at the unwelcome distraction I look into his eyes. Seeing them dark with desire sends a jolt through my body.  
I lift myself off him, granting him enough space to take himself in hand, pushing the head of his shaft against my entrance. I sink down on him with a groan. Slowly adjusting myself to welcome him fully, I lose track of the world around us. Finding a steady rhythm, he thrusts into me while I move on top of him, touching and kissing whatever part of his body I can reach. Feeling my climax approaching I pull my lover up into my arms, holding him tight.  
As I feel him stroking my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples in small circles I am shattered into a thousand pieces, losing all control over my body. Ben leads me through the waves of my ecstasy, kissing my neck, telling me over and over again how good it feels to be inside of me, to feel me clench around his cock as he nears his own release. In an attempt to smother my own screams I bite down on his shoulder, giving him the final push he needs to go over the edge. I run my fingers through his hair, resting my forehead against his own to watch his orgasm flicker across his face in a multitude of emotions.  
He groans, then lets himself fall back on the bed, pulling me down with him. I let him slip out of me slowly and lie down by his side, resting a leg between his. He moves to face me, gently stroking my hair, leaning in for one last tender kiss.

“You did it.”, I whisper in the darkness of our room. “Sorry, what?”, he asks, half asleep already..  
“Your promise… you kept it. I have never been this satisfied in my entire life."  
I can feel his smile against my cheek. He pulls me even closer, sighing blissfully as we both drift into sleep.


End file.
